


Camp Hope

by denimcharlie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Final Destination AU, Frank is just there for some form of adult supervision, High School AU, Other, Summer Camp AU, he fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: https://denimcharlie.tumblr.com/post/159458095675/camp-hope-its-always-sunnyfinal-destination-au





	

_**Friday July 17th 1985,** _  
_**Camp Hope,** _  
_**Philadelphia, PA** _

Mac, Dennis, Dee and Charlie were sat around the campfire, it was almost 11pm and if they got caught they knew they would be in trouble but Dennis had managed to convince them he’d be able to sweet talk them out of trouble, the gang hesitantly agreed but it was summer camp after all and they were here to have fun.  
“Did you hear the story about those kids that got totally annihilated after one of them ‘predicted’ it?” Dennis asks the gang who were passing around Dennis and Dee’s father’s hip flask they had managed to swipe before they had left.  
“Basically, this kid Daniel had a premonition that their school bus was going to crash off of this bridge and everyone was going to die, so when he spoke up and told everyone they needed to get off the bus a big fight broke out and the driver kicked the four that were involved off and sure as shit, the bus crashed off of the bridge and everyone died.”  
“Woah man, that’s fuckin’ insane” Charlie whispers, his eyes wide and red, typically Charlie was always stoned, so was Mac.  
“But then Charlie, the four kids that were kicked off and the teacher that got off to keep an eye on them started dying in ‘freak accidents’ all the kids died and the teacher disappeared and was never found.” Dennis continues, the heat from the fire lighting up his face “First it was the girl. Jennifer Ryan, she was in no way going to survive. Then, the stoner, Matthew Posey.  
“Shut up Dennis, you’re just trying to scare us” Dee, Dennis’ sister says, sitting bolt upright in her scoliosis back brace.  
“Next was Daniel O’Reilly and Joshua Ryan. They both died trying to escape a truck that was going to crash into the store they were in. ”  
“Den, you know this is bullshit right?” Mac says “No way that could happen in real life”  
“It’s totally bullshit idiot” Dennis laughs

 

 

**_Saturday July 18th 1985,_ **  
**_Camp Hope,_ **  
**_Philadelphia, PA_ **

“Dudes, you know that story Dennis told last night, about the dead kids?” Mac says filling his mouth full of cheap, off brand cereal “I had a dream where we all died like that”  
“McDonald, shut the fuck up” Dennis says flicking a piece of cereal at his head “Dickwad”  
“No, seriously” He protests “One of us will get crushed by a wooden beam”  
“Maaaac” Dee whines  
“How do I die Mac” Charlie asks, brows furrowing.  
“Well, buddy I only saw, what was going to happen, not who it happened to, but I saw a lot of smoke, but not fire smoke and glass smashing”  
“That’s only three things Mac!” Dee exclaims “Maybe one of us will live! ”  
“Dee, I swear to god, if you don’t shut up, I will kill you myself”  
“maybe two of us will die together” Charlie whispers.

It was 4pm when the gang decided to go for a swim in the lake, they had agreed to all meet at the lake, but it had been five minutes and Dee still wasn’t there.  
“I’m gonna go find her” Charlie states, turning and walking in the direction of Dee’s cabin.  
“Wait Charlie. We should go as a group in case something happens!” Mac says jogging to catch up with Charlie “C’mon Den”  
“Fine” Dennis says rolling his eyes “Stupid Dee”  
When the guys got to Dee’s cabin which was further away from the main camp than theirs was, they saw her, crushed under a wooden beam that had fallen from the ceiling of the cabin.  
“Actually what the hell is happening?” Charlie screams “Fuck this, I’m going to get high”

Dennis and Mac had agreed to go swimming regardless, well, Dennis had convinced a very paranoid Mac too.  
“Frank, have you seen Charlie?” Mac asks Frank the shady camp cook  
“Last time I saw the boy, he was back in the cleaning supply closet” Frank says slopping some gross looking mush on to their plates.  
Mac and Dennis got up in unison to go and get Charlie from what ever high on cleaning supplies state he was in.  
“You know Den. What if the smoke was for Charlie?” Mac sighs as they walk through the main camp building.  
“Charlie is fine. He’s probably passed out in the closet” Dennis says patting Mac on his slightly sunburnt shoulders that were exposed from the sleeveless shirt he was wearing.  
The smell from the closet made Mac and Dennis cover their noses and mouths with their hands.  
There Charlie was, laying on the floor, eyes wide and bloody, he had small trails of blood leaking from his nostrils and mouth.  
“Bleach and Ammonia” Dennis states “Stupid idiot”  
“I don’t understand,” Mac says “Where’s the smoke?”  
“We need to get out of here Mac” Dennis says, keeping his cool but grabbing Mac’s arm and pulling him away from the closet as the plastic bucket started to smoke.  
“Frank, Frank!, you have to call the cops or the fire brigade or someone” Mac screams as he runs into the grotty kitchen.  
“They are all dead! ”  
“What have you taken McDonald?” Frank says, stirring whatever was in the big silver pan  
“Dee and Charlie are dead” Dennis sighs nonchalantly  
Frank rolled his eyes and turned on his heels to go and call someone.  
“We need to get out of here Den, we can take his car” Mac says picking up the keys which Frank had conveniently left on the counter.

Sirens blared past the two boys as Mac drove Frank’s beat up car down the country road.  
“I think we’re gonna be ok-“  
A stone blasting through the windscreen of the car was what killed Dennis.  
All Mac saw next was black, before everything went silent.

  
**_“Four local teenagers were killed last night under bizarre circumstances, they have been named locally as Deandra and Dennis Reynolds, Charlie Kelly and Ronald ‘Mac’ McDonald._ **  
**_This is Jackie Denardo, for Channel 9 news. ”_ **

 

But what they didn’t tell you on the news was that,  
Dee had been crushed under the beam like a pancake. Every bone, organ in her body was crushed to a pulp.  
Charlie had mixed Ammonia and Bleach, which had created a toxic gas, burning his throat and lungs, causing him to suffocate.  
The stone that had impacted and lodged itself in Dennis’ skull had caused his brain to bleed eventually starving his brain of any oxygen.  
When the stone had smashed through the windscreen, the glass had impaled itself into Mac’s skull and throat causing major blood loss and an almost instant death.

Frank?, Frank disappeared and was never found. 


End file.
